


路人法棍短打*2

by Essenial



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenial/pseuds/Essenial
Summary: 和某老师的聊天记录整合（第一段没车）第二段和第一段没有直接关联，认为左位是谁都OK





	路人法棍短打*2

兄弟会的伙伴发现了惊恐焦虑地在角落缩成一团的亚诺。在阴暗的下水道中被困了太久，他变得畏光的双眼因提灯的光而蓄满了泪水。  
亚诺别扭地扭开脸，缺水的嗓子哑着咕哝了什么，凑近去听才发现是抱怨救援者来得太慢。  
亚诺又试探性地从眼角瞥了一眼救援者，询问能不能把提灯弄暗一点。  
“你怕不是个小公主啊，新人”  
虽然亚诺抗议了，但是他白皙的皮肤精致的五官，娇小玲珑的身材，甚至时髦的着装品味，都连带着眼角的泪光一起背叛了主人，支持救援者的观点。  
还是先带他出去吧，救援者想着，在这种肮脏的地方，做什么都不合适。  
但是紧攥着他袖口的亚诺，还是闭着眼适应不了提灯的光线。  
一旦走到明亮的出口，还不一定哭成什么样子呢……对于一个男性来说，在同僚面前哭成泪人公主岂不是很丢面子？  
“你可以拿着提灯吗”  
“咦？”  
一把扯下对方束发的艳色丝带，他掏出自己的手帕随意卷在上面，直接贴上亚诺的眼睛，丝带绕到脑后打了个结实的结。  
突然被夺去视觉，亚诺惊讶得半张着嘴，发出几个询问似的无意义元音。  
脱水的鱼一样张合着口的亚诺引得人一阵心颤。他对自己有多么诱人有自觉吗？把这种人吸引进刺客组织，那帮老头子是缺乏美色了？还是想让他去色诱？  
念头愈发糟糕，不如先尝为敬。  
“小心点，别打碎了提灯。”  
咬上去之前，他低声警告了青年。  
亚诺的确是攥紧了提灯柄的——可以说是过分得紧了。交缠的人影被昏暗光线放大着投映在潮湿石壁上，在与光线一同颤抖。  
他终于松开了娇小青年的肩膀，也不知他是否被捏得疼了。衔液连成的丝线在糟糕的光线条件下微不可见。亚诺的手不受控制地脱了力。眼见提灯即将坠地，他一把捏紧亚诺的手，隔着手使力令其抓紧了提灯杆的末尾。可能是被硌得疼了，亚诺不满的“唔”了一声抗议。  
但另一人没理解这么多。  
“拿好了小公主，这就带你回去——”他横抱起青年，大步迈向出口的方向。亚诺散开的棕色半长发在半空中随步伐摇曳着，因暴力动作而震荡的灯光晃得人目眩。  
“——继续我们的事。”

 

————预警线————是肉渣————

 

汗滴沿着下颌的弧线，在脖颈连接处聚集起来，随着身体的摇摆闪亮着。亚诺半张着嘴吐出灼热的气团，后仰的修长颈部曲线优美得令天鹅都要艳羡。因角度而突出的喉结上下蠕动，汗滴不时从旁边或快或慢地经过。  
眼角的晶亮大概是高潮带来的泪水，而泪痕藏在轻颤的睫毛下面。他不敢睁眼，睁眼就要被迫见到自己不堪的模样。吸气与呻吟声交替奏鸣，他从一开始就没打算掩盖自己的感受。  
他身上仅有的白衬衫下摆摇荡着，时不时被激烈的动作翻起，露出腰上臀上大腿上的殷红指印。他明明已经被使用到全身脱力，只能靠对方的臂膀支撑着维持平衡，却还在无意识地用膝盖夹紧对方的腰侧，似乎在渴求更多。  
纤瘦有力的小腿，连带着脚背到趾尖，全都随着动作绷紧又放松，优美曲线与美妙吟声同起同落，热度从躯干延伸到面庞再到耳廓。通透细腻的白蒙上晕染开的粉红，亚诺在色香味上都称得上珍馐了。  
只不过这些娇艳的红都比不过他鲜艳欲滴的唇色。微微发肿的火焰双唇还挂着几丝唾液，仿佛奶油尖上那一颗装饰与风味并存的饱满果实，红得甜美，红得诱人，红得叫人失去理智。  
应该禁止一个男人如此引人犯错。  
但你又能责备亚诺·多里安什么呢？


End file.
